


Collection of R*pe Smut

by euphoricia



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, graphic description of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricia/pseuds/euphoricia
Summary: Justin drugged and r*pes Courtney after a party.
Relationships: Courtney/Justin, Courtney/Justin (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Collection of R*pe Smut

**Author's Note:**

> GRAPHIC RAPE AND VIOLENCE!!! Could be triggering, please don’t read if you think it could bother you. I do not in anyway condone this.

Justin x Courtney

It was Trent’s 18th birthday party, and the cast of Total Drama was all at his house celebrating. Courtney was standing by herself in a corner, sipping at her drink. She wasn’t really into parties and didn’t know what to do with herself.   
“Hey Court,” Justin came over to stand next to her.   
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What’s up? You having fun?”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Not really.”  
“Yeah, me neither,” he took a drink of his beer. “Wanna ditch?”  
Courtney gave him a look. “With you? No thanks.”  
Justin smirked. “Alright. See ya later.”

After about half an hour, Courtney was starting to feel not so good. She was dizzy and everything around her was spinning.   
“Heyy...you don’t look so good,” a low voice said in her ear.   
“Justin?” She slurred, leaning against him shakily.  
“Yeah, let me drive you home.”  
“No no, I’m fine,” she said. Justin took her arm and put it around his shoulder, holding her by her waist. He helped her to walk to the door and lead her outside to his car. It was an expensive Mercedes-Benz model. He opened the passenger car door and helped her in. He shut her door and got in himself. He drove her back to his place, an apartment he lived alone in.   
“Where are we?” She asked.  
“Come on,” he pulled her up out of the car and once again lead her with his arm around her waist.   
“This isn’t my house,” Courtney said weakly.  
“Shh, it’s fine,” Justin reassured.  
He took her upstairs and into his apartment, locking the door behind him.  
Courtney collapsed on the couch.   
“I want to go home,” she said.  
Justin went to her and picked her up, his hands under her back and knees. He brought her to his bedroom and tossed her onto his bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her lips.   
“What are you doing?” She murmured.  
He kissed her again, ignoring her. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away.  
“Justin-“  
He was getting annoyed. He kissed her harder and rougher than before, tightening his grip on her wrists. She yelped in pain, and Justin shoved his tongue into her mouth. He made out with her as she struggled weakly against him. When he broke away she sat up quickly.   
“Stop!”  
His piercing blue eyes narrowed. He grabbed her legs, yanking her down again. He forced himself on top of her and started kissing her jaw and neck, biting down to leave marks. Courtney attempted to shove him away but he was much stronger and heavier than her.   
Justin pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing her purple bra and 34DD breasts. He kissed the top of her breasts, and unhooked her bra.   
“Fuck,” he groaned. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and circled his tongue around it until it was erect and did the same with the other. The drugs he had slipped into her drink were making her even more out of it. She knew she didn’t want this, but couldn’t find the strength to fight him off.   
He licked down her stomach and got to her pants. She whimpered a bit and drew her knees up to her chest. Justin laughed coldly and and pulled her legs back down, ripping off her pants and pulling them off her sexy legs.  
He kissed her calves, up to her thighs, and to her pink underwear. He slowly pulled them down, feeling his erection in his pants.  
Courtney attempted to keep her legs together to limit his access, but he just tore them apart.   
“Please no,” she whispered, mustering all the strength she could. She could hardly process what was happening.  
Justin licked up her slit, flicking his tongue over her clit. Her body jerked up at the touch, and he sucked her clit into his mouth, making her throw her head back. Justin continued to tongue-fuck her pussy until she was wet enough.  
He undid his pants and position his hard cock at her entrance. He thrusted into her roughly, making her cry out in pain.   
“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned, thrusting in and out of her. She felt so good around his cock. He grabbed her waist roughly and held her as he fucked her. After a few minutes he felt himself getting close. He kissed her neck, biting down roughly to make her yelp.   
His thrusts became sloppy and irregular until he finally came hard, cumming inside her. He stilled, and then pulled out of her, rolling onto his back next to her. Courtney was already completely gone, basically unconscious.


End file.
